Is This The End Of Zaya As We Know It?
by simmistar07x
Summary: Basically, Zack and Maya are dating but a familiar face comes back and threatens to ruin that! I suck at summaries, but give this story a chance! Read and review!  Just saying that there will be no rude words or inappropiate scences! Rated T just in case.
1. New Girl On Deck

_**Is This The End Of Zaya As We Know It?**_

**Hi, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me please! I really hope you like it. Anyway I won't bore you any more so on with the story. By the way this is dedicated to "heyy there, tiger002, James888, H2O,Naina and Zaynab!**

Zack and Maya were the perfect couple. Sure, they had a few little flaws, but doesn't every couple? They were always coming up with little surprises to make the other feel special. Zack felt good: for once he was going steady with a girl and he really enjoyed it. The whole Maya thing was making him happier and it was probably the reason of his grade improvement! Instead of straight D's, he was now averaging C- to C+. That made Miss Tuttweiler happier so she stopped Cody tutoring him which made Cody happier, which made Bailey happier as Cody and Bailey had more time together. Zack stopped playing pranks on Woody which made Woody happier. And London was happier as her father was doing sensationally well in business which meant he could rise her allowance to 5 gold bars a week! So basically the whole Maya thing made everyone happier.

_"Maya was sooo good that probably nothing could make it better, and NOTHING would make it_ _worse,_" Zack Martin thought as he sat down to a meal, with his long-time girlfriend. Or so he thought! Maybe, there might be one little thing, or person that could ruin everything?

"Zack!" Maya gushed, "This is perfect! But it must have cost you a fortune!"

"Nothing is too good for you," Zack replied.

"Awwwwwww, Zack!" Maya said, in her usual cute way.

"HOT," Zack thought.

30 mins later,

"That was lovely Zack!" Maya complimented.

"Thanks Maya, do you want me to walk you to your room?" Zack offered.

"Sure!"

_Meanwhile,_

"Hi, I'm new here on the ship; I'm starting Seven Seas High," a new girl said.

"Ah, is this your name and birthdate?" Marion Moseby asked the young girl, while pointing to his clipboard.

"Yes, that's me."

"Well, the S.S Tipton welcomes you aboard! Let me just get your room key." Mr. Moseby fumbled around for a minute. "Wait a second; we don't have a room for you!"

"Mr. Moseby, my roommate has run off! Basically, she left a note saying, London bribed her off the ship so then she could get me into her room and she would get my room all to herself!" Maya said in such a hurry that Mr. Moseby barely heard her!

"Well, I guess we found you a room, new girl!" Marion said looking relieved; he was probably not going to be sued after all!

"Hi, I'm Maya and I guess we are going to be roommates!"

"Yeah, roommates sound fun. Although, I'm an only child, so I'm not that good at sharing things!"

"That's fine. So, where are you from?"

"Boston. I've lived there all my life, "Agnes answered.

"So, why did you move here?"

"Because all the people who, lived there hated me. So, my parents said I need a fresh start!"

"Interesting. Okay, I'll leave you to unpack and settle in! Bye"

"See ya!"

Maya led her to their cabin and left the new girl to unpack while she went to tell Zack what had just happened.

Later…

"….. So then Mr. Moseby said she could be my new roommate!" May gushed hardly daring to breathe!

"Whoa, slow down, what did you say her name was?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, Mr. Moseby had another customer so he forgot to introduce us and that girl didn't tell me her name."

The "new girl" was wandering about the deck, when she saw a sight that shocked her!

A boy was standing next to a girl who was presumably his girlfriend, chatting.

But, "new girl" could have sworn that she knew the boy!

"Is that…" She wondered.

"Zackie!" the "new girl" called out, in amazement.

Zack turned and gasped.

"Is that really…."

**Ooh! Cliff-hanger! Sorry I've always wanted to say that! So that was the first chapter of Is This the End of Zaya as We Know It? Hated it? Thought it was okay? Liked it? Loved it? Plz tell me in your review! In your review if possible include what you want to happen next or if you want this to be a one-shot or multi-chapter? **


	2. AN

**A.N - I am sorry, even I hate ANs but I can't continue this story.**

**Sorry, but with school and I have to do another continuation** **and I have absolutely no ideas whatsoever….. So, yeah.**

**If anyone wants this story they are free to have it. Just PM me. First come first serve!**

**Sorry, guys but I really cannot do it.**

**Just PM me if you want to continue it!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are truly the best!**

**$immi**


	3. Bye Guys xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ...

heyy guys x sorry i haven't been on for ages and ages and ages and ages but I forgot my password. You can shoot me.

I have some good news and bad news.

Bad news: I am no longer posting stories so goodbye x I will miss you all but the good news is that hearlandLoVeR987 is taking over this story.

Goodbye and many thanks

Simmi x


End file.
